The Life of a Blue Eyed Wonder Boy
by Creme-Egg
Summary: Sora and his life, basically XD this story really could go anywhere, but right now Kairi is having angry fits. Gosh, what a mysterious creature Kairi is being D


'If me and Riku were hanging off a cliff, and you could only save one of us, who would you save?'

'I wouldn't; I'd throw myself off the cliff because the pain losing one of you would be too hard to live with.'

Kairi scowled at Sora's reply, which made him laugh.

'What's the matter Kairi? Can't handle the fact that I value you both a lot?'

Kairi groaned and rolled over, and Sora heard her mumble something about equality.

They were at the beach, as they often were on these long summer days, enjoying the blissful warmth of the sun beating down on their heat absorbent bodies, watching the beautiful, clear blue water lap hungrily at the sand, the lack of waves adding a serenity to the place. Riku was usually with them, but today he had decided he would spend the day working on a roof hole in his home.

The three of them all missed their old home in Destiny Islands, but they were happy with where they were now and could frequently see others that are their own age. There is a local club nearby that call themselves organisation XIII; their members will occasionally march down to the beach and talk to whoever happens to be down there.

This is known to locals as social time, as many enjoy conversation with the organisation and would constantly listen for their loud extravagant voices. Today however, the beach was very quiet, which was strange for this time of year.

'Sora...' said Kairi, sitting up and brushing the sand off herself.

'Mmm?' He replied, still enjoying the hot sand.

'If I-'

'Kairi if you do ANOTHER what if, I will rip your arms off and beat you with them.' Said Sora, irritated by her inquisitive ways. She flinched, hurt.

'Well if that's how you feel.' She retorted, getting up.

'What? No, Kairi!' He sat up, but Kairi was already walking off, apparently very offended that Sora had implied that he wanted to cause her harm in a way that would require her losing two of her limbs.

'Jeez...' sighed Sora, lying back down, frustrated that Kairi was acting so stupidly.

It was not the first time Kairi had stormed off unreasonably; in fact, it was becoming a favourite pastime of hers. It seemed whenever Sora or Riku took the time to offend her in the slightest, she would take it way too far and become an 'Emotional wreck', as Namine kindly put it for them, as Kairi had apparently gone to see her after becoming offended in any way.

Namine refused to share any details. She would always politely respond with. 'It's girl stuff, you boys would never understand.'

This was a very frustrating answer, and it often led to interesting discussions between Riku and Sora to what 'Girl stuff' could possibly mean.

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped Sora out of his hazy daydream.

He looked up to see Riku, his hair somehow dusty, which Sora assumed was from the work he had been doing.

'Did Kairi have another hissy fit?' He asked as he placed himself by the blue eyed boy.

'Something like that...' Sora muttered, shaking his head.

'Ah well, she will get over it. She always does.'

Sora sat up, and looked at Riku, his face clouded with worry.

'What if one day we really offend her?' Sora asked, his eyes round with concern.

Riku shook his head.

'She couldn't stay mad at us for too long.'

'But...' Sora faltered. He was what iffing.

'Don't worry so much Sora, it's not good for your health.'

Riku ruffled Sora's hair, and stood up.

'It's too hot to be on the beach. You coming swimming?'

Sora jumped up eagerly.

'Just try and stop me!'

The two boys quickly hurried to get ready, their competitive ways showing clearly through this little race. Riku was first ready, and he hurried to the water in triumph. Sora was on his heels, and literally threw himself at the water in attempt to beat his friend.

As they swam, others began to neatly place themselves in groups on the beach, obviously with snacks to content themselves for the afternoon.

Sora recognised Hayner, Pence and Olette, Roxas and Axel, and, to his surprise, Kairi and Namine.

He was staring absent mindedly at the beach when he felt himself choking as the water swallowed him, the salty sea filling his mouth and stinging as it went up his nose.

Riku had pulled him under.

He surfaced, spluttering, as Riku laughed at him.

'You'll pay for that!' Sora cried, as he dove towards his tall companion. Riku laughed again, and swam strongly towards the beach, where onlookers were watching him approach. Sora followed, but his little arms could not compare with Riku's strong ones.

The chase continued up to their towels, where Sora managed to grasp a section of Riku's long hair, and he tugged while Riku yelled in pain.

'Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm SORRY. Let go now!'

Sora let go, satisfied. He looked over at Kairi, who gave him a hard glare.

He blinked, taken aback by the strength in her eyes.

His eyes scanned across the beach, and his eyes lingered on Roxas and Axel, who were sharing a sea salt ice cream. He smiled. How long had those two been together now? Three months? Something like that. He was happy that his cousin had found such happiness, and wished him luck for his relationship.

He turned towards Riku, his eyes showing his concern again.

'Riku, Kairi is really mad.' He said, his voice confirming the concern shown in his eyes.

'I'll go talk to her.' Said Riku, getting up.

'No, wait!' Sora cried, but he was already striding off towards Kairi.

--

Second fan fiction... woooot.

This one is basically just a fun thing, with stuff that I feel like putting in.

Hopefully my mood will be more humorous next time, and maybe make you smile.

Yeah I love this because what happens next depends on what mood i'm in.

Bwahahaha endless possibilities :-D

Review kthnxbai.

ILY


End file.
